A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support within a boot, and in particular to a support which wraps around the ankle portion of a users foot for supporting the ankle and heel of the foot within the boot.
B. Description of the Related Art
Snowboard boots and ski boots are usually formed with a sole and an upper portion. The upper portion is often made of a pliable material such as leather or a leather-like material. The upper portion is usually formed with central opening. A tongue is formed on a lower end of the opening, the tongue extending between the sides of the opening. The sides of the opening are usually formed with a combination of hooks, loops or eyelets through which a lace extends. The lace typically extends through the hooks, loops or eyelets in a criss-cross manner, going from side to side through the loops and eyelets. Typically the eyelets or loops are formed on opposite sides of the opening in equal numbers at equally spaced apart intervals, defining pairs of eyelets or loops.
When tightening the boots, the upper portion of the boot is drawn in tight around the lower leg above the ankle. However, the size of a various feet below the calf muscle varies from person to person. Therefore, while the upper portion of the boot may be secured about the lower calf of a persons leg, the ankle and heel of the foot might not be so secure within the boot.
When snowboarding and skiing it is important for the foot to be secure within the boots in order to provide the snowboarding individual with a maximum amount of control. Turns and stops in snowboarding require that the snowboarding individual be able to lean in various directions and have the leaning movement translate instantly into movement of the snowboard. In particular, snowboarding requires forward leaning (leaning over the toe) and rearward leaning (leaning back over the heel). Therefore, it is important that the snowboard boots worn by the individual be securely fasted to all portions of each of the individual's feet.
Most snowboard boots are produced in standard sizes. Therefore, a perfect fit is not always possible for every individual. Therefore, those persons with lower leg muscles and ankles that do not conform to standard size boots might not have the absolute best secure fit of boots required for responsive, high performance snowboarding or skiing. Custom boots made to fit to an individuals foot and leg contours are expensive and can only be used by the fitted person. Therefore, some individuals may have difficulty buying or renting boots which provide that individual with ideal support for the foot when snowboarding.